the_customized_simsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quadington University
Quadington University is a custom inhabited university subhood, created by the Hood Building Group at MTS. It was created for MTS's monthly theme of October 2015 - College Living as well as the world's monthly theme (Spooky, Halloween). It's mysterious campus with many abandoned buildings. A zombie apocalypse is going on here at the moment. So all of the students and professors are zombies! Story As written on the download page of the neighborhood: "Quadington University is not the university it used to be. It's been a while since someone graduated here. This place used to be popular. It was full of students! Sometimes it had too many students and the university often got crowded but then something unexpected happened. Something that changed Quadington University forever! Nobody knows what exactly happened, but many students wanted to flee. Since then, Quadington University got forgotten and became a ghost town. It's still a ghost town and it's not even recorded on any map! Will your sims manage to study in such a university, in such a ghost town, in such a dead place and in such a loneliness or will they freak out and cry for another university?" - Quadington University, HBG Lots Residential Lots Inhabited * 20 Dead Willow Circle, owned by the Finicky Fidgeties household Uninhabited * 7 West Quadington Street * 8 East Quadington Street * 9 East Quadington Street * 11 University Way * 12 University Way * 13 University Way * 14 University Way * 15 University Way * 16 University Way Dormitories Inhabited * Creepy Halls, owned by the Quadington household Uninhabited * Eerie Halls * Sinister Halls Greek Houses Inhabited * Nagard-Hoh-Urele Fraternity, owned by the Fratty household * Var-Nagard-Annya Sorority, owned by the Girly Friends household Uninhabited * None. Community Lots * School of Arts & Drama * School of History & Literature * School of Politics & Economics * School of Psychology & Philosophy * School of Science & Medicine * Quadington Cafe * Quadington Central Quad * Quadington Lounge * Quadington One Stop Shop * Quadington Public Library * Quadington Sports Hall * Quadington Student Union Secret Society * Quadington Society Households Playable Households * Finicky Fidgeties 20 Dead Willow Circle ** Family Funds: §648 ** Family Members: Bruno Wood, Jun Oh, Polly Gohn : Polly, Jun and Bruno are not like others around campus. They are unique! Yet, they don't know that. They feel like they have to fit in. Will they manage to break out of their shells and go into society? Or will their habits hinder them? Will they ever realize how unique they are? * Fratty Nagard-Hoh-Urele Fraternity ** Family Funds: §969 ** Family Members: Keith Richey, Ling Zhang, TLC50x Dash07, Warren Washington : The Nagard-Hoh-Urele Fraternity boys are quite prominent around campus because they changed a dead place into a lively place! But can the brothers keep the historic house united or will their drastically different personalities divide them instead? * Girly Friends Var-Nagard-Annya Sorority ** Family Funds: §957 ** Family Members: Bonnie Santers, Cindy Miller, Kelly Steward : The Var-Nagard-Annya Sorority girls can't live without parties! They are 'The Pleasure Seekers of Quadington University'. According to them, the world was built for parties. : But with all the wild parties and events on campus to attend, will the sisters ever have time for school? * Quadington Creepy Halls ** Family Funds: §500 ** Family Members: Melody Quadington : As the daughter of two professors, as well as the campus founder, Melody feels honored and esteemed. Which is why, she makes herself look bad and the most hated sim on campus. Will she ever manage to make new friends, despite having a bad reputation? And will she ever learn that the world isn't spinning just for her? Family Bin Households * Newcomers ** Family Funds: §1,500 ** Family Members: Cecilia Court, Earl E. Byrd, Pepper Mace : With all their differences and disagreements, Earl, Pepe and Cece still manage to stick together. Will things remain the way they are? Or will college change everything? * Sweethearts ** Family Funds: §1,000 ** Family Members: Erin O'Brien, Joe Tabbetti Townies and NPCs These townies and NPCs have their names randomized when the subhood is added to a neighborhood. Their names are only referenced in the subhood template. Townies * Aaliyah Washington * Asia Young * Chelsea Ross * Daisy Carter * Drake Davis * Grant Torres * Isaac King * Shane O'Brien NPCs * April McKenzie (Mail Carrier) * Bunny McKenzie (Cafeteria Chef) * Clay Tabetti (Barista) * Jeffrey Nguyen (Coach) * Lindsay Gray (Cashier) * Moriah Steward (Cheerleader) * Pascal Curtis (Good Mascot) * Peggy Owens (Evil Mascot) * Prof. Brandon Jackson (Art Professor) * Prof. Carlos de la Torre (Drama Professor) * Prof. Cassandra Bullick (Philosophy Professor) * Prof. Constantin Quadington (Economics Professor) * Prof. Daniele Salvatore (Biology Professor) * Prof. Dinesh Mehta (History Professor) * Prof. KOI47x Dash07 (Mathematics Professor) * Prof. Lilo Palms (Political Science Professor) * Prof. Matthias Silberstein (Undeclared Professor) * Prof. Melany Quadington (Literature Professor) * Prof. Paula von Walden (Physics Professor) * Prof. Rosaline Rousseau (Psychology Professor) * Raoul Wood (Bartender) * Spencer Curtis (Streaker) * Trina Santers (Newspaper Delivery Girl) Category:Neighborhoods Category:The Sims 2 Category:The Sims 2 University Category:Custom Inhabited Neighborhoods